The Gift
by MarieAmethyst
Summary: Heero gives Duo a special gift. *Warning: yaoi content*


This is my first Gundam Wing story, which I did for a friend of mine in Japan. It is a yaoi story, so if you don't like that, go read someone else's story; I'm sure theirs is better than mine. I don't own Heero or Duo, so please don't sue! Enjoy the story! Oh, and arigato! ^^

The Gift

Duo woke slowly. He rolled slightly, intending to cuddle up to Heero's body, but found only cold sheets. He sat up and glanced at the black clock. It's small, emerald letters read 10 a.m. Duo groaned, that was the reason Heero wasn't in bed still. Heero was a morning person, while Duo thought getting up before noon was an insane idea. The only good thing that came out of it was the chance to terrorize more people. 

Yawning and stretching, he laid back down, the chilled air of December chasing him back under the warmth of the covers. They still smelled of Heero's sexy musk scent, that unique scent he would always be able to recognize. He sighed, staring up at the ceiling. He knew Heero wouldn't stay in bed any longer than dawn, but still, it was Christmas after all. He should have known better. Just as he should have known that Heero would never love him. He hoped each day that Heero would say those three little words that meant so much too him. And still he hoped. He knew the silent pilot felt for him, it was in his dark eyes when he gazed at him, in the love they made at night. 

Thinking about that brought memories from last night to his mind, for it had been something special. Had been more passionate, more soul moving, and when it was over, it was like they were one person, not two. Duo smiled slightly at that thought, and recalled Heero's beautiful face as he gazed at him. For once, he truly believed Heero did love him. Dawning light brought the new day, and it's rays gently sunkissed the two lovers' sleeping forms, wrapped together in peace. 

Duo glanced at the clock again. Now it read 10:20. He had been lost in memory longer then he thought. _But they were great memories_, he thought with a smirk. Then he grimaced. Lying around time was over; soon the others would get impatient and drag him out, probably in a way he wouldn't like. He shuddered imagining how Wufei would choose to do it, that was a scary thought. Heero…he didn't want to go there.

Mumbling a few choice words as he got up, he padded across the carpeted room naked, shivering in the cold air. Pulling open the closet door, he consulted his wardrobe for his clothes. Hanging neatly was Heero's clothing, and besides those were his, hanging messily on the hangers compared to Heero's. A sudden idea came to his mind, and he grinned wickedly. Reaching out, he took out one of Heero's shirts, a dark blue one that matched his eyes. Pulling it on and shrugging it into place, it was still slightly big on him, for Heero was broader in the shoulders then Duo ever hoped to be. Not that he did mind, and the shirt was warm and soft against his skin, vaguely carrying a hint of the sweet scent of his lover. Grinning happily, he quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and turned to look in the mirror on the closet door. Perfect. He couldn't wait to see Heero's reaction when he found his shirt on _him. _He'd just have to find out. 

After brushing his long hair till it was soft to the touch, he pushed it behind his ears, not bothering to put it in his usual braid. Heero had once told him he loved his hair unbound, so he began to wear it like that. It got him more touches from the dark pilot, which he really treasured. Finally dressed and groomed to face the world, he strode over to the door and opened it.

It was warmer in the hallway, and the air carried the faint aroma of breakfast. Duo's stomach growled, reminding him he hadn't eaten since that midnight snack last night. The others would have already eaten, knowing he wouldn't get up till late, so he would have the kitchen to himself. Maybe he could talk Heero into coming along…He smirked at that thought. The other pilots wouldn't be too happy if they walked in on them, and poor Wufei would end up with a nosebleed. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him, his training kicking in and he spun around. And found himself face to face with the one who occupied his mind so much.

Heero was standing there, his dark cobalt eyes gazing their fill. He was dressed in a button down shirt with dark pants. Duo watched, smiling slightly, as the pilot of Wing Zero took in his outfit. He thought he saw him smile, but it must have been a trick of the light. "So, Heero, coming to wake me up?" 

Heero shook his head, "I came to see if we had any new missions."

"Oh." Duo looked at the ground in front of his feet.

"Duo…" And was he losing his hearing, or did Heero actually sound nervous?

"Yes, koi?" He glanced up to see his lover staring at him. Hai, he looked nervous too.

"I just wanted you to have something. Your Christmas present. You have to open it here though, not in front of the others," Heero said as he pulled something out of his pants pocket and almost shoved it into Duo's hands.

Surprised and curious, Duo wondered what had to be so special that Heero wanted him to open alone. When he opened it, he gasped in surprise. It was an exquisite sapphire and diamond ring. He gazed up at Heero, tears in his eyes. He was about to say something, to ask what it meant, but Heero shushed him and started to talk quietly.

"The sapphires remind me of your beautiful eyes, how they shine with the brilliance of your heart. The diamonds remind me of your heart, it's pure and innocent light. I know I've never said it, but I do care for you Duo. You are the one that keeps me sane in this war. If it weren't for you and your pureness, I would have given up long ago. But thanks to you, I haven't. I love you Duo."

Tears began streaming down Duo's face at Heero's confession, and he let the love he felt for him shine through in his eyes. Heero saw and smiled, reaching over and wiping the tears away. "Why do you cry, koi?"

"Because I'm so happy," Duo whispered, "I've waited for forever to here you say that."

Now Heero truly smiled. He took Duo in his arms, and held him close, but gently. Duo sighed, this is where he belonged, wrapped in his lover's strong arms, their hearts beating as one. He rested his head on Heero's shoulder and hugged him; "I love you Heero. I have always loved you." He felt him smile before he reached down and drew Duo's face up to his and sweetly kissed him, as together they lost themselves in their love for each other. When they finally broke apart for breath, they gazed at each other; Heero gently pushed the hair that had fell into Duo's face back. "I love you, and you look precious in my shirt. But even better with it off," he told the long haired boy in his arms before kissing him quickly on the lips and taking his hand, leading him to where the others were gathered. 

Duo sighed happily as he walked beside his love, the ring that held their promise in his other hand. They had a future together, and a lifetime of dreams and love ahead. That was a promise bound in love. Duo smiled, he had found his true happiness at last. 


End file.
